I'm There
by The Lonely Blitz
Summary: I was always there for her. I was her shoulder to cry on, the go to person. I'd drop everything for her. Then I didn't care. It changed my life. Maybe for the better. Please Read and Review. Changed back to T
1. Chapter 1

**I'm there**

A/N Hey guys, I can't sleep so I'm going to post a this and may become a story. This is about Lilly and Humphrey. And SOON I will update All Wounds Leave Scars, I have planned future chapters so yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

I was always there for you when you were crying for hours. I was there to open the car door for you even though I had to drop everything to do it. I was there for your drivers test. I was there with your family. I was always there but you never cared. I guess I just didn't care anymore. And from that moment, my life has changed. Maybe for the better.

Lilly P.O.V

It was5:45in the morning. I was crying, my boyfriend Garth broke up with me because he became 'bored' of me. I picked up the phone and called the one person who was close to me. Humphrey.

Humphrey P.O.V

I was getting ready for work and it was a weekend. I didn't have a lot of money but I was content. My job was a cashier and an electronics specialist. My dram job was a software developer. Anyways, as I was just about to leave for my shiftat 6:00 am, my phone rangat 5:45. I looked at the caller ID. It read "Lilly I love you" Yes I did love her. I was in her life since forever. We met when I was 1. She is a year younger than me but she was beautiful.

"Hey Lilly" I answered cheery

"Oh...Hum...Phrey...Garth...broke...up..with...me...p..pp..please..coo...me over?" she cried in the phone

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a minute" I replied as I hang up the phone.

I sighed, I really got annoyed when she did this but I was angry. How could Garth do this? She was the whole package; The Looks and personality.

I scrolled through my contacts and tapped on the contact that read "Boss"

Hey Humphrey, what's up?" asked the Boss

"Hey Michael, could I switch my shift to a later time, I've got something important on." I replied

"Hmm, fine, your shift will beat 3 pm" Michael replied

"Thank you so much" I ended as I hung up the phone and put it on charge

I want through my closet, I picked out a grey baggy transformer Jumper, blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I got the keys to my red Nissan Dualis . It was my dads.. I live by myself you see, so I have plenty of space and which is why it is a single story house. I took my phone of charge which was an iPhone which I got outright. I saved for months to get that phone.

I got into the car and started it. I got out of my garage and then out of the drive way. I proceeded to go straight, out of my street, wolf street. I turned right into Jasper street and then left into Park avenue and then right into high rise street and there stood massive houses. I turned and parked next to the only white house which belonged to Lilly. Her parents which really well off and her parents liked me. They constantly tell her why she is not dating me and makes little comments like snap him up before it's to late.

I rang the door bell. I had a scarf on from my car because it was really cold. The door unlocked and revealed Lilly's father, Winston.

"Hello Sir, how are you?" I asked

"Oh Hello Humprhey, I am good, what are you doing here this early?" He asked

"Sir, Lilly called me to come over, so here I am. May I please come in?" I asked

"Only on one condition, if you keep trying to get Lilly. She dates all the wrong people and you are a very respectful teenager." he replied as he stood aside for me to come in

" Thank you sir, I'll keep trying" I replied as I scurried into the warm house.

I found the stairs and ran up them. I can to a white door with a name plate bearing Lilly's room. My heart was pounding. I was nervous. I knocked on the door and stool outside it waiting for a response.

"Who is it" she said, she had composed herself

"The one and only" I chuckled and so did she.

I opened the door. She was in a bra and underwear. She came up to me and gave me a really big hug, bearing her head into my chest. I sat her at her bed, went to her closet and got a dressing gown for her. I sat next to her.

"Oh Humphrey, I am really glad you're here. Why can't all guys be nice like you! Why did Garth have to be a jerk? Wasn't I good enough? Wasn't I hot enough?" She cried. I hugged her.

"Garth didn't see how good you really are. You are good enough to anyone, you're perfect. You're beautiful!" I replied with Courage

She looked at me, with those lavender eyes. She hugged me tighter. We were like that for 10 minutes.

"How about we go shopping for the day. My treat? We'll have lunch

maybe see a movie and then We'll go clothes or jewelry shopping with you" I asked

"I love that idea, thank you so much Humphrey" she said

" Hurry up, maybe we'll have breakfast if you're quick enough" I winked as she laughed

I walked downstairs and then into the kitchen where Winston, Kate and Eve were.

"Good morning Eve, Winston and Kate" I said

"Good morning Humphrey" said Eve and Winston

"Hey Humph" Kate said

"Uh, excuse me Sir and m'am, is it alright if I take Lilly out for the day to the mall?" I asked

"That's fine and here" Winston said as he pulled out a hundred note

"Sir, I couldn't possibly accept that" I said, rejecting the note

"Good answer but have it, just think of it as our way of saying thanks for being there for our daughter" he said

I couldn't believe it. I gave Winston, Eve and Kate a hug for their generosity.

Lilly walked downstairs, she had a white tight T-shirt and some nice purple jeans with an accompanying purple jacket.

"Hey Humphrey you ready?" she asked

"As I have always been" I replied.

We walked to the front door. I opened the door for her and then my car door for her. We drove to Jasper mall. We walked to a fancy restaurant and got breakfast. We walked around for a bit and then got lunch.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked

"How about, hmm, I feel like some action and comedy, hmm, oh! How about Avengers!" she said excitedly

A/N- This will be a story. It was written and posted from my iPhone. Thanks for reading and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm There**

A/N- Thanks for all the positive reviews guys, I really appreciate it

Chapter 2- Avengers!

Humphrey P.O.V

"Sure! Let's go and see if there's a session on!" I said enthusiastically.

I scrolled through my iPhone to find the session times. There was one at 12:15 PM. The time now it 12 PM and it finishes at 2:15. Go shopping for half an hour, 2:45, drive her home 2:50. Drive home and get changed, 2:55 and get to work by 3 PM. It was perfect.

I grabbed Lilly's hand and ran through the shopping centre, with her laughing the whole time. Gosh, I love her laugh. We arrived at the ticket booth.

"2 Tickets to Avengers at 12:15" I said to the ticket man

" That'd be $20 each. So $40" he replied

I gave the guy the money and went to the snack bar to get some food. We went into our theatre and sat at our seats. It was at the very back in the middle, the best view. We sat next to each other, Popcorn in the middle and our drinks. The movie started.

Lilly P.O.V

We sat there next to each other. I was really enjoying this day with Humphrey. Why can't all guys be like him. I reached for some popcorn and touched his hand. We both looked at each other. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine.

We got closer and closer until our lips met. It was a soft kiss but it got more intense but his kisses were not like Garth's, he's was full of feeling. Was it love? I pulled away, needing air. He smiled but I looked away and continued watching the movie. I don't know if I can date Humphrey or even have that kind of relationship with him. He was a close friend.

Humphrey P.O.V

We kissed. I couldn't believe it but we kissed. But something was wrong, she pulled away, with the look of guilt written all over her face.

The movie finished and we went clothes shopping. I got her a few things and we headed home.

Once we arrived at her parents house she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Huffy, I really enjoyed today, you're truly a great friend, why can't guys be like you? Anyways have a nice evening at work" Lilly said as she got out of the car and went inside

"But...I'm here...why not me?" I asked myself as I drove back home to get changed.

I was at work by 3 PM, the boss said I'll finish at 9 PM. So I worked the whole night and then got home and crashed on my bed.

Lilly P.O.V

I sat in my bed room. I was quite but I was in deep thought. Could I really have that kind of relationship with Humphrey. I saw his face when I said friend. He looked sad. Like I broke his heart. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Kate.

"Hey Lilly, what's wrong?" Asked Kate

"I've got a problem" I said as I proceeded to tell her about Garth and then the day with Humphrey. Basically everything.

"Wow, you guys kissed but it was better than Garth's? Lilly I don't know if anyone has told you but Humphrey loves you" Kate said

"What?" I said with tears in my eyes

Kate proceeded to tell everything. His feelings, the looks everything. Even the little things.

I asked Kate could I sleep and she said yes.

A guy loves me. It was my best friend, Huffy.

A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm There**

A/N- Hey guys, I hoped you guys liked the last chapter so here is Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Boyfriend?

Lilly P.O.V

I could stop staring at my roof. I don't know what to do. Huffy loves me but do I feel the same way about him? I'd like to think so. But should I give it a try?

Humphrey P.O.V

I woke up very sore from work. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through some photos. Most of them was of Lilly. Yes, I did love her, very much. It breaks my heart that she goes out with guys that don't even deserve her. Hmm, I was thinking maybe I should ask her out today. Yes, I think I will but I'll have to do something special. I have just the idea.

Lilly P.O.V

My phone rang. It was Huffy. My heart rate skyrocketed as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said through the telecommunication device

"Hey Lilly, just wanted to know if you wanna come over and play some games or watch a movie?" I asked nervously

"Uh, I'm not doing anything today but gimme a sec, I'll see what the parents say" she replied through the mic

"Mum, dad, is it alright if I went over to Huffy's house?" Lilly asked her parents

"Sure" said Winston

"NO FUNNY BUSINESS OTHER WISE I'LL RIP YOUR..." Eve said but before she finished Lilly snagged the phone off her

"Sorry Huffy" Lilly said

"Haha, that's fine, what time did you wanna come over?" Huffy asked

"Uh, how about in an hours time?" I asked

"That's fine, see you then Lil" Huffy

laughed

"See ya, H.U.F.F.Y" Lilly giggled as she hung up the phone

Humphrey P.O.V

I flopped on the couch when Lilly hung up the phone. That laugh of hers made me melt. It was so cute!

Anyways, I got off the couch, went to my car and drove to the local video shop

As I parked I stared at this old blue building. It was a single story building but had pretty much all the latest movies. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by a hug from behind from...

"Hey Saltey, what's up?" I said laughing

"Hey Humphrey, it's good to see you! How has it been?" Saltey asked

"It's good to see you again bud, I've been alright just been working. Lilly's coming over in about 20 minutes so I'm here just to rent some movies and games." I replied

"Okay, gimme a shout when you need help" Saltey said

I walked through the aisles as I searched for DVD's. I found a couple of action ones just in case she was in the mood for it. I picked Avatar, Thor and Batman Begins. I went to the comedy section and picked out Johnny English reborn, Big Bang Theory season 1 and Grownups.

I went to the gaming sections and picked games out for the various consoles that I brought, won or got given. For the PS3 I got COD, Portal 2, Fifa and Formula 1. For Wii I got super smash bros brawl, Mario party and Mario Kart. For the 360 I got Halo 3, Kinect adventures, dance central and Starwars.

"Here you go Saltey" as I passed a load of items

"Okay, I'll give you the employee discount so the total is $90" Saltey said

"Okay thanks bud, if you wanna hang out just call me" I said as I handed him the money, my address and number

"See ya" I said as I walked out of the store

Before I started the car I sent Lilly a text to ask if she wanted to get picked up. I started the car and made my way home.

When I opened the door to my house I looked at my phone. I received a text from Lilly which read;

"Hey Huffy, yea, thanks for the offer but dad insisted that he drives me. Thanks xxx"

I melted when I saw the little 'xxx's' she has the best hugs. Anyways, I ran to the milk bar and got cans of V, Redbull, coke, Pepsi and a bottle of chocolate milk. I paid the guy $60 and ran back home.

I got the Playstation set up, the wii and the 360 with the Kinect onto my 45 inch TV which used to belong to my uncle but he gave it to me before he died...

I ran upstairs and got changed into a black converse t-shirt, jeans and a grey jumper.

I heard the door bell go off. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Huffy" Lilly said as she tackled me into a hug

" Lil" I said laughing

"Okay have a nice time Lilly, just call me when you want to be picked up and Humphrey can I talk to you for a minute?" Winston asked

"Sure, Lilly go and pick a game or movie to watch and the fridge is all yours to raid" I said laughing as she ran into the house

"Okay, I know that you love my daughter. I rather you than anyone. I give you my blessing if you even intend to date my daughter" Winston said smiling

"Thank you so much sir" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Okay, have a good one kid" Winston said laughing

"You too" I replied

A/N- looks like things are going well for Humphrey. Like always thanks for reading and please review :3


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm There**

A/N- Hey guys thanks for waiting. I've had a few days off and went to friends house so sorry for not updating!

Chapter 4- Huffy...

Humphrey P.O.V

So after that uplifting talk with Winston I headed inside to hang out with Lilly. She's already into a game along with several soda cans empty. I laughed, she looked so cute. She was concentrated and her eyes were basically glued to the game. She was playing Halo 3.

I sneaked behind her. She didn't even noticed me. I slowly started to tickle her neck like a spider would when it crawls...

Lilly P.O.V

I was in the middle of a very intense game of Halo 3. We were playing Slayer and I was owning everybody. Then all of a sudden I felt this little tickle on my neck.

"WHAT THE!" I screamed as I jumped out of the couch and sprinted to the door then I heard a thump. And a fit of laughter. It was Huffy. I pretended to cry as I saw his face. Priceless, he looked so guilty and mortified.

Humphrey P.O.V

Lilly started crying. My heart sank to my stomach. I felt to bad. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." I began until she pounced on me as she tried to wrestle me.

"I gotcha!" she yelled, her face proud

I flipped her over and started to tickle the life out of her. She was laughing so hard that she had tears. It was so fun.

Lilly P.O.V

Humphrey was tickling me. I couldn't get a word out of my mouth as it drowned over my intense laughing fit. I kicked him in the stomach and ran to the couch. Recovering from laughing.

Humphrey P.O.V

I laid in the floor covering my stomach while laughing. Lilly walked to the floor and grabbed the Xbox controller and continued playing her Halo match while I got up and sat on the couch, playing the game with her too.

After the game finished we watched a movie. She got a few movies so we watched the vow...

Lilly P.O.V

While watching the vow I looked at Huffy, he looked at me. We leaned in. We kissed but it was more than a kiss. We stated making out.

Humphrey P.O.V

Me and Lilly were making out. It was mind blowing. After we finished we heard a beep at the door.

"Sorry Huffy but I have to go" Lilly said

"Thanks for coming but there's something I have to ask" I began

"Yes?" Lilly asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

A/N- sorry for short chapter but it was an important filler. Now to address some issues

Alpha and Omega- Why do you hate me?

And guys please stop PM'ing me about this story, I will update when I can so be patient.

I also need a lemon to be done on Huffy and Lil, if anybody wants to write one for me please PM, it would be much appreciated. Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm There**

A/N Hey guys here is yet another update to the story. People please review after you read just don't discard it because I get very annoyed

Chapter 5- I dunno...

Lilly P.O.V

"Will you go out with me?" asked Humphrey

I was in shock. I ran to the car with tears in my eyes. I just left him standing there. He looks confused along with heartbreak. I need time to think about this before anything goes further.

"Lilly are you okay?" Winston my dad asked

"I dunno..." I replied sadly

"What's wrong?" my dad asked

"It's Humphrey, he asked me out but I dunno what to do" I replied

"Hmm, do you like Humphrey?" asked dad

"As a friend but I dunno it's all confusing" I replied

"Would Garth invite you to his house to hang out and by you things? Would he go out of his way to make sure you were okay? Would he drive to our house and wait in the freezing cold to make sure you were okay?" asked Winston

"N..N..O" I replied shakily, accepting the cold hard truth

"But it's up to you. You could go back to Garth or go to someone that will go out of there way for you" Winston ended as he drove into the drive way

I ran into my room, closed the door and laid on my bed. Thinking. I realized something. I should've said yes.

Humphrey P.O.V

She ran into the car without an answer. I was humiliated and heartbroken. I waked into the house, cleaned everything up and cried upstairs in my room.

*Bing*

It was my phone. The text was from...Lilly

"Huffy, I'm sorry I ran without an answer. It was overwhelming. The answer is Yes. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.

Lilly Xoxoxoxo"

I smiled as I read the text. I put my phone back on charged and fell asleep for the first time as a taken guy

"Goodnight Lilly, I'll see you in the morning. Have a great sleep cutie"

I had dreams about Lilly. Me and her walking through a garden, hands intertwined, her laughing, me smiling.

A/N- I know it's short but I'm dealing with a lot of issues right now so please bare with me


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm There**

A/N Hey guys, sorry for long update, I've been caught up with my exams. So here is chapter 6

Chapter 6- Work day. Yay?

Lilly P.O.V

So it's been 3 weeks since we have been going out. It's been really fun and romantic. Humphrey is just such a fun and nice guy. We have gotten intimate but not that far. Today he's at work all day do today I'll surprise him by visiting.

Humphrey P.O.V

It was 5:00 in the morning. My shift stated at 7:00 am so I decided to he up early and go and have a coffee and maybe a muffin.

I changed into my uniform. It was a black T-shirt with a yellow stripe on the sleeve and suit pants. I walked to my garage and hoped into my Car. I plugged my iPhone into the audio dock and pressed shuffle on my music. The song that played was Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin.

After a few minutes of driving I went to my work. It was called Electro Heads. It sold anything electronical and I was the best sales person there.

Lilly P.O.V

I arrived at Jasper Park Mall. I went and got a coffee and began to search for my beloved Boyfriend and where he worked. Then I saw him and took a photo of him. He looks so cute in his nice and tidy uniform.

When he finished talking to a customer and I walked up to him and covered his eyes

"Guess who" I said with a cute voice

Humphrey P.O.V

I was serving a customer. After I finished I felt someone's paws cover my eyes. I was about to flip them until I heard Lils voice.

"Hey Lilly" I said, unsurprised

She turned around and gave me a big, long kiss. All my work mates were making small comments about me and her. Then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She grabbed my hand and guided it to her ass and gave it a little squeeze. I laughed, not expecting my girlfriend to do that.

"What was that for?" I whispered in her ear

"That's for later, you can wait till then?" she said in a seductive voice

I was basically drooling at the thought of Lilly and I, well, ya'know.

"Well I have to go, my dads waiting for me, but, I'll see you later my strong Huffy" she whispered

"I'll see you soon" I kissed her and grabbed her ass. She laughed as we finished and then she walked away

"Damn I am lucky, hopefully this shift finishes soon."

A/N- I know it is not that long but I've been stressed so read and review


	7. Chapter 7

I'm There

A/N Hey guys, sorry about removing the seventh chapter, I didn't feel comfortable with it on the story and with the lemon in it, I didn't feel it was going the right way so here is chapter 7

Chapter 7- You 'lil cutie

Humphrey P.O.V

I laughed as I was in the car, coming back from work. I was thinking about the guys faces when they saw Lilly.

As soon as I arrived home, I got changed into comfortable clothes and just slumped on the couch for the bit. I got up and turned the Playstation on (Yes a Playstation, what of it? XP) and put the game Need For Speed Most Wanted on and played for about an hour.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring

My phone went off and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I responded to the call

"Hiya babe!" Said the voice on the other line. It was Lilly.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" I asked, smiling as I listened.

"Could I come over for a bit? I am bored" Lilly asked, giggling.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to pick you up?" I asked

"Nah, it's alright, Dad just offered to drive me, see you in about 10, Love you" she said, giggling

"I love ya too beautiful, see you in a bit" I said as I terminated the call.

I rushed as I tried to clean the place.

I just finished all the dishes, vacuuming and freshened the place. I pulled out some soft drinks, energy drinks and a few snacks on the table. I put Money in my pocket because I was planning to have a bit of Pizza tonight with her or whatever she felt like eating.

Lilly P.O.V

As I got in the car my sister gave my a wink and had her "have fun" face.

On the way to Humphrey's, my dad decided to have a 'talk'

"So Lilly, how's Humphrey" asked Winston

"He's perfect!" I said with glee

After that followed an awkward silence until we got to his place.

"Now before you go in, we need to settle some rules" Winston began

"Remember, Humphrey is a very nice boy and would do anything for you, just don't force him into things he doesn't want to do, okay?" Winston asked

"Yes Dad, I won't force him into anything" Lilly said as she got out of the car

"Remember protection" Winston laughed as Lilly went as red as a tomato

I rang the door bell and waited for my sexy boyfriend to come out.

Humphrey P.O.V

I opened the door and there, Lilly sprang out and kissed me as I fell to the ground.

"Hi there?" I laughed as I kissed her

"Hiya" she giggles and licked my face, lovingly

After a couple of hours of just playing Playstation, Lilly was stuck in the middle of inFamous.

"Hey Lil? You wanna do anything?" I asked

Lilly grew a devious smile.

"I could come up with something" she responded as she came and started kissing me

"It'd be fun" she whispered with a smile on her face.

A/N Hoped you guys enjoy this chapter and story. More updates coming soon. Stay tuned ^~^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone.

Just to let you know that I am expecting a new Laptop in a couple of days so when it does arrive I will be completing this story and All Wounds Leave Scars.

Thanks for all who reviewed and all the criticism, I will defiantly take all of what you guys said on board for future chapters and stories.

Again Thanks for the support!.


End file.
